Capit
Personagens Secundários: * ** *** *** ** *** *** ** Antagonistas: * ** Quinta Coluna ** *** Outros Personagens: * * ** * Raças e Espécies: * Locais: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ** Itens: * * e Eventos: * Segunda Guerra Mundial | Sinopse1 = left|thumb|200px|Bucky descobre quem é o Capitão América. Um breve prólogo descreve os jovens americanos que se juntaram ao exército e a ameaça dos quinto colunistas, os espiões nazistas escondidos nas forças americanas. Dois quintos colunistas de uniforme americano explodem uma fábrica local de munições que está abastecendo o acampamento do exército local. Enquanto isso, em Washington, D.C., dois generais do exército visitam o presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt e o informam da ameaça. Eles observam como cada comando que ele faz é enviado de volta à Alemanha e nada pode ser mantido em segredo, mesmo entre seus auxiliares mais próximos. O presidente pergunta o que eles pretendem fazer. Ele recomenda enviar um herói cômico como a tocha humana para o exército, e traz um homem chamado mister Grover, o chefe do departamento federal de investigação, que tem um plano. Todos os homens vestem roupas civis e entram em um carro, onde são levados para uma antiga loja de curiosidades. Uma velha cumprimenta-os armados com uma arma. Ela informa que a fórmula foi encontrada e não irá desapontá-los desta vez. Um homem, vestido com roupas de laboratório, os cumprimenta e os introduz na galeria de visão de um laboratório secreto, onde um jovem frágil está preso a uma máquina, e a velha arranca a máscara revelando x-13, um dos melhores agentes. . O jovem é injetado com um líquido e começa a crescer até ficar acima do físico humano normal. O médico também observa que sua inteligência e força estão sendo aumentadas. O médico o chama de capitão américa e diz a ele que seu dever é proteger as costas americanas dos espiões e sabotadores nazistas. De repente, um dos oficiais do exército, secretamente trabalhando para a Gestapo, pega uma arma e atira no médico, reintegrando o professor. Um segundo tiro, em seguida, oblitera o soro que deu ao Capitão América seus poderes, o que significa que não mais super soldados podem ser criados. Ele solta um terceiro tiro, acertando Grover, antes de o bonde irromper no vidro e vencê-lo. O espião quase inconsciente tropeça em um grande dispositivo elétrico, chocando-o até a morte. Cap, agora em uniforme, é dito para ter tirado todas as ameaças nazistas, enquanto os jornais perguntam "Quem é o Capitão América?". Enquanto isso, em um acampamento do exército, o mascote James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes mostra um soldado chamado Steve Rogers, uma reportagem sobre a vitória mais recente, dizendo como gostaria de conhecê-lo. Naquela noite, ele entra em Steve mudando para o traje do Capitão América, preparando-se para mais façanhas. Tendo feito essa descoberta, Steve diz que Bucky deve manter sua identidade em segredo e ele pergunta se ele gostaria de ser seu parceiro. Eles se vestem e juntos fogem para impedir as ameaças nazistas. | TítuloDaHistória2 = Caso Nº 2 | Escritor2_1 = Joe Simon | Escritor2_2 = Jack Kirby | Desenhista2_1 = Joe Simon | Desenhista2_2 = Jack Kirby | Arte-Finalista2_1 = Joe Simon | Colorista2_1 = | Letrista2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Aparições2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Antagonistas: * ** ** ** Grunhidos sem nome Outros Personagens: * * * Raças e Espécies: * Locais: * ** *** **** Items: * e Eventos: * Segunda Guerra Mundial | Sinopse2 = Os ingressos estão sendo vendidos para o desempenho dos paranormais, Sando (Von Krantz) e Omar, por apenas dez centavos cada. No palco, Sando olha nos olhos de um Omar anão. Sando pergunta a Omar o que ele acha que está por vir e sua previsão de um terrível acidente em Fort Bix é projetada em uma bola de cristal. Naquele mesmo instante, Fort Bix é abalado por uma explosão fantástica. Enquanto isso, Steve e Bucky estão lendo sobre os paranormais do jornal. Bucky acha que eles são falsos e os dois decidem visitar o teatro. Mais uma vez, o desempenho estranho é repetido enquanto Steve e Bucky estão na platéia. Desta vez, Omar vê a ponte Hilltown em colapso. Steve e Bucky correm para evitar o desastre, mas já são tarde demais. A dupla volta ao teatro para descobrir como a Sando & Omar sabia sobre o desastre. De repente, o grito de socorro de uma mulher faz o Capitão América girar. Ele segue o grito para o camarim de Sando. Um par de homens armados está segurando Betsy Ross capturada. Sando revela que ele é Von Krantz e planeja uma cadeia de desastres que destruirá o moral dos Estados Unidos. Betsy Ross revela que Omar é apenas uma ferramenta idiota pobre. Quando a batalha começa, Von Krantz tenta bombardear o local. No entanto, Bucky joga a bomba através de uma janela. A dupla vence e Betsy Ross quer agradecê-los, mas o Capitão América só diz boa noite e sai. | TítuloDaHistória3 = Capitão América E A Sopa do Soldado | Escritor3_1 = Joe Simon | Escritor3_2 = Jack Kirby | Aparições3 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários * Antagonistas: * * Outros Personagens: * ** Sentinela ** Coronel Raças e Espécies: * Locais: * ** *** **** Itens: * e Eventos: * Segunda Guerra Mundial | Sinopse3 = O Capitão América é acordado quando ele não ouve a sentinela passar pela sua tenda à noite. Ele se levanta, para ouvir dois bandidos que o mataram e planejam envenenar a sopa. Cap entra em ação e os leva à submissão com a ajuda de Bucky. Quando o acampamento é acordado para encontrar os corpos, alguns soldados juram que viram Cap saltar pela janela. É revelado que a sentinela estava apenas inconsciente e estava melhorando. | TítuloDaHistória4 = O Tabuleiro de Xadrez | Escritor4_1 = Joe Simon | Escritor4_2 = Jack Kirby | Desenhista4_1 = Joe Simon | Desenhista4_2 = Jack Kirby | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Joe Simon | Colorista4_1 = | Letrista4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Aparições4 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Antagonistas: * ** ** ** ** Outros Personagens: * ** Almirante Perkins ** ** General Hellsworth ** * * Raças e Espécies: * Locais: * ** *** **** Itens: * e Eventos: * Segunda Guerra Mundial | Sinopse4 = left|thumb|200px|Cap e seu escudoEm uma parte isolada da cidade, Rathcone se aproxima de um tabuleiro de xadrez com peças de xadrez que lembram pessoas reais. Ele anuncia a seus agentes que o almirante Perkins está dando uma palestra esta noite e esta noite é a noite que o almirante deve morrer. Enquanto isso, Steve convence Bucky relutante a participar da palestra. Enquanto as cortinas entram na palestra, o público é testemunha do corpo morto do almirante. Steve e Bucky atordoados trocam de roupa para perseguir o assassino. Quando Bucky ronda os becos escuros, ele é vigiado por um assassino à espreita, Número 5. Como Número 5 e Bucky começam a lutar, o Capitão América salta e salva Bucky. O agente se recusa a falar, mas o Capitão América o convence também. Nesse momento, uma bala atinge o agente nazista. Número 5 cai na morte quando o Capitão América se afasta de uma saraivada de balas. Cap avisa três homens, mas eles não conseguem alcançá-los. A dupla decide voltar para Camp Lehigh. Rathcone continua seu jogo de xadrez e planeja a morte do general Ellsworth. Naquela mesma noite, Mike Duffy diz a Steve e Bucky que eles estão em serviço especial na cabana do General. No entanto, a dupla o encontra morto dentro da cabana. No dia seguinte, os jornais anunciam ao público americano outro assassinato brutal nas fileiras do comando militar do país. Rathcone passa para suas próximas vítimas, Capitão América e Bucky, enviando o Estrangulador e Herr Kameleon depois deles. Mais tarde, de volta ao acampamento, o Estrangulador visita Bucky e o engana pensando que ele poderia resolver o assassinato. Naquela noite, Bucky se aproxima silenciosamente de um prédio pobre. Ele entra em uma armadilha e vê Ratchone e o tabuleiro de xadrez. Bucky tenta fugir, mas Rathcone o trai. Ele espera matar Bucky porque ele quer matar Cap e Bucky ao mesmo tempo. Encontrando uma nota de Bucky, o Capitão América encontra o esconderijo de Rathcone. Uma batalha começa e Rathcone puxa uma arma para ele. A dupla bate Rathcone e sua gangue. O Capitão América chama o F.B.I para relatar onde estão os criminosos. Major Fields diz a Steve mais tarde que ele queria saber quem era o Capitão América. | TítuloDaHistória5 = O Enigma do Caveira Vermelha | Escritor5_1 = Ed Herron | Desenhista5_1 = Joe Simon | Desenhista5_2 = Jack Kirby | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Joe Simon | Colorista5_1 = | Letrista5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Aparições5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * ** ** ** ** Antagonistas: * ** ** ** Capangas sem nome Outros Personagens: * ** ** * * * * * Raças e Espécies: * Locais: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Apartamento do Major Croy ****** Sede do Caveira Vermelha *** **** *** Gen. Manor's Home Itens: * e Eventos: * Segunda Guerra Mundial | Sinopse5 = left|thumb|199px|Steve e BuckyOs preocupados Steve e Bucky caem em sua casa, que acaba de receber uma carta do Caveira Vermelha. O Major Croy acredita que não existe tal pessoa e rapidamente entra em sua casa. Durante a leitura, o Major recebe uma visita surpresa do Caveira Vermelha. Com seus grandes olhos hipnóticos, o Caveira Vermelha olha profundamente nos olhos do major e diz a ele para "olhar até ver a morte". Capitão América ouve as notícias e decide que ele quer lidar com este caso sem Bucky. No entanto, é Bucky quem acidentalmente descobre a sede do Caveira Vermelha. Enquanto se destaca nos telhados, um dos capangas do Caveira Vermelha, o Lesma, encontra Bucky. Slug o leva ao Caveira Vermelha sem saber que é o parceiro do Capitão América. Cap encontra a sede e uma briga começa. No meio da batalha, o Caveira Vermelha parte por uma saída secreta. A dupla decide voltar para Camp Lehigh. No dia seguinte, George Maxon, da Maxon Aircraft Corporation, vem pessoalmente assistir seu novo avião fazer um teste no exército. O avião pega fogo enquanto no ar e cai, matando os homens dentro. Maxon está triste com o acidente do avião, mas Steve só está preocupado com os homens no avião. Mais tarde, o General Charles Manor vai para casa e pega um pacote do Caveira Vermelha. Quando o General abre o pacote, o Caveira Vermelha aparece na sala e o mata. Mildred Manor ouve a luta e, com uma arma na mão, corre para o quarto. Quando o Caveira Vermelha bate nela, ele ouve passos e como um furacão furioso, o Capitão América entra na sala. Cap bate a máscara do Caveira Vermelha e se quebra. É revelado que é George Maxon e ele está usando agulhas hipodérmicas para matar suas vítimas. Outra briga irrompe e Maxon rola essa agulha hipodérmica. Bucky pergunta por que o Capitão América não impediu Maxon de rolar. Cap diz que não está falando sobre isso e chama o FBI de dizer que Maxon se suicidou. O F.B.I encontra uma nota que Maxon estava trabalhando para Hitler. | TítuloDaHistória6 = Assassinato, LTD | Escritor6_1 = Joe Simon | Escritor6_2 = Jack Kirby | Desenhista6_1 = Joe Simon | Desenhista6_2 = Jack Kirby | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Jack Kirby | Colorista6_1 = | Letrista6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Aparições6 = Personagens Principais: * Antagonistas: * * * * Outros Personagens: * * Locais: * * Itens: * | Sinopse6 = Em disfarce mortal como Mike Cury, o Furacão (Mike Cury) visita Coast City, o cenário de uma série de assassinatos brutais. O furacão procura transporte e pula em um táxi. Enquanto o motorista de táxi desavisado mantém os olhos na estrada à frente, o furacão remove duas asas de prata de sua ocultação e as prende a ambos os lados do táxi. De repente, o táxi avança descontroladamente e é transformado em um verdadeiro cometa. O motorista de táxi desorientado rapidamente o deixa de fora. Uma figura sombria com uma arma aparece atrás do furacão. O furacão diz ao capanga que ele quer ver Piggy Perroni. Naquele momento, Piggy aparece e coloca uma arma no herói. O Furacão diz a ele que seu nome é Mike Cury e está procurando trabalho. Piggy decide deixar o furacão trabalhar com Dum-Dum e juntos eles devem derrubar Tim O'Leary. Como Mike Cury, ele fica furioso com a insensível ordem de Piggy e se transforma em furacão. Após a batalha, o furacão diz a Piggy que suas mãos estão cheias de sangue mortal e sua punição esperando por ele nunca terminará. Enquanto isso, em seu escritório, o Comissário de Polícia Regan, enfrenta o bombardeio de críticas que saem dos lábios do impaciente Promotor Nelson. Nelson exige ter Piggy sob custódia. Com um flash, Piggy entra na sala com asas. Os dois querem que Piggy fale, mas ele já falou com o furacão. O herói com as novas informações vai para Propriedade Vanderpont. Ele decide bater bola mascarada para ver Paul Sayden. Paul Sayden aparece como o diabo na bola com seu capanga Tigger. Trigger não percebe que seu chefe é realmente primo do furacão, Plutão. Plutão coloca um mickey letal no soco enquanto o furacão assiste. O furacão se transforma em disfarce de anjo. No entanto, Pluto reconhece o furacão através de seu disfarce. O universo inteiro parece explodir com o impacto das duas figuras colossais. No escritório da D.A, Piggy nomeou Paul Sayden como o chefe do anel de assassinato. O promotor Nelson não perde tempo em rastrear a propriedade de Paul. Eles encontram o furacão, mas Plutão desapareceu. No entanto, Trigger Bates está morto. O Furacão diz que ele deve ir porque ele é fraco. Um instante depois, a forma embaçada do furacão passa rapidamente pelos oficiais e desaparece de vista, deixando os policiais perplexos. | TítuloDaHistória7 = Histórias da Era das Trevas | Escritor7_1 = Joe Simon | Escritor7_2 = Jack Kirby | Desenhista7_1 = Joe Simon | Desenhista7_2 = Jack Kirby | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Jack Kirby | Colorista7_1 = | Letrista7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Aparições7 = Personagens Principas: * Personagens Secundários: * * * * Antagonistas: * Povo Attilan ** * * * * Os quatro assassinos de pés dos irmãos da floresta/Kag Outros Personagens: * * Locais: * Silvestre Pré-Histórico de 50.000 a.C. * | Sinopse7 = left|thumb|189px|Tuk e um GorekNos ermos pré-históricos de 50.000 aC, o último dos desgrenhados, Ak, tem movimento Tuk para o seu lado. O desgrenhado começa a contar um conto sobre o dia em que dois sem pêlos foram lançados na costa por seus homens da tribo. Os sem pêlos eram um casal chamado Phadion (Terra-616) Phadion e Rhaya que também tiveram seu filho infantil com eles. Assim que chegaram à terra desconhecida, Gholla, os cornudos de lã começaram uma batalha com Phadion. Infelizmente, os dois morreram na violenta batalha, deixando Rhaya sozinha com seu filho. Em instantes o cheiro do sangue trouxe o assassino de quatro patas da floresta, Kag o lobo leão. Ak testemunhou o evento e salvou Rhayda e seu filho. Ele os levou para uma caverna onde começou a adorar os dois. Mais tarde, enquanto Ak caçava por comida, Gru o leão encontrou a caverna de adoração e matou Rhayda. Antes de morrer, Ak revela a Tuk que ele era um bebê que foi trazido para as costas. Depois de ouvir a história, Tuk decide deixar seu amado país de rock. Em sua jornada ele corre para Goreks e eles atacam Tuk. No entanto, Tanir salva Tuk dos Goreks e os dois decidem viajar juntos. | Notas = Notas de Continuidade * De acordo com o , várias das aventuras da Era de Ouro mostradas na série Timely Comics são adaptações ficcionalizadas dos eventos reais; a primeira história desta edição, a origem de Capitão América, possivelmente adaptou em universo os eventos mostrados em com algumas diferenças. De uma perspectiva fora do universo, os eventos desta questão foram retransmitidos em recontagens posteriores da Era de Prata devido à presença da Autoridade de Código de Quadrinhos, que impôs a remoção de algumas características específicas de histórias em quadrinhos, incluindo sangue, injeções, mortes explícitas e fatores semelhantes. ** Por exemplo, o programa secreto que submeteu Steve Rogers ao Soro do Super-Soldado do Professor Reinstein não foi revelado, presumivelmente por razões de segurança nacional. Em seu nome é revelado como sendo Operação Renascimento. ** O mesmo pode ser presumido para nomes de códigos e/ou nomes reais de agentes da Operação Renascimento: Abraham Erskine (Terra-616) Dr. Abraham Erskine é codinome Professor Reinstein, Tenente Cynthia Glass do Exército dos Estados Unidos foi adaptado como uma operação do F.B.I. codinome X-13, e a presença do Subsecretário Simms na Casa Branca reunião entre os oficiais do Exército e Presidente Roosevelt foi omitido, substituindo-o pelo espião nazista que mais tarde matou o professor Reinstein, Heinz Kruger. No curso real dos eventos, Kruger já estava dentro do projeto instalação da Operação Renascimento, disfarçado como o agente especial Fred Clemson, enquanto na adaptação desta edição ele se disfarçou como oficial de alto escalão do exército, entrando nas instalações da Operação Renascimento, acompanhada pelo General Phillips e pelo Diretor do FBI J. Arthur Grover. ** O próprio diretor do F.B.I. Grover foi um personagem adicionado à história durante a adaptação: um pastiche de verdadeiros F.B.I. Diretor Edgar J. Hoover, Grover foi criado para substituir Dr. Anderson papel na história. Em e recontagens posteriores, na verdade foi o Doutor Anderson que interrompeu a reunião da Casa Branca para convidar o General Phillips e o Subsecretário Simms supervisionando a execução da Operação Renascimento, e nenhum F.B.I. agente ou diretor estava envolvido com o programa secreto. ** Steve Rogers recebeu o Soro do Super-Soldado com uma injeção; Em , ele assumiu uma forma oral do composto, enquanto em ele é bombardeado por Raios-Vita. Em todas as versões foram feitas canônicas desde que Steve primeiro recebeu uma injeção, mais tarde assumiu o composto oral e finalmente está sendo bombardeado pelos Raios-Vita que melhoram a força. ** Uma versão mais abrangente da origem do Capitão América tem sido registrada na série limitada As Aventuras do Capitão América ; foi originalmente considerado apócrifo pelo Projeto Cronológico Marvel, uma vez que contradizia vários elementos do cânon estabelecido da Terra-616, mas alguns Manuais da Marvel começou a referenciar os eventos que aconteceram naquela série, retroativamente tornando-a canônica. ** Veja , , , , e para as versões atualizadas na Era de Prata da história da origem do Capitão América. * Caso Nº 2 é recontado em uma versão atualizada (mas não canônica) em , enquanto O Enigma do Caveira Vermelha em . ** Fort Bix from this issue's Case No. 2 has been changed into Camp Lehigh in retelling of the story. * O Caveira Vermelha que aparece nesta edição não é o mesmo vilão que a maioria dos leitores associa ao Capitão América. O mais infame Caveira Vermelha é na verdade Johann Schmidt, que não faz sua primeira aparição até . No entanto, desde então, foi reticulado que Schmidt também estava operando nos bastidores aqui. * Furacão é mais tarde retransmitido como sendo Mercury de e do Eterno Makkari, e Plutão como sendo o Deviante Kro. Notas de Publicação * Em março de 2011, uma versão remasterizada de Captain America Comics # foi lançada para comemorar o 70º aniversário do Capitão América. A edição foi lançada como . * A quarta história é reimpressa em quadrinhos e livros, veja referências para informações. * | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = | Links = }}